


The King's Favor

by lilaclegal



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Domestic Violence, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclegal/pseuds/lilaclegal
Summary: This fic is a historical AU in which Minhyun is a king, Hyunbin is the Queen Consort (first wife) and Seonho is the Royal Noble Consort (second wife). I didn’t spend too much time thinking about this whole concept so some guys have titles normally assigned to women. For example, Lady Seonho and Queen Hyunbin. READ THE TAGS PLEASE, THEY SERVE AS A WARNING ABOUT THE CONTENT THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN.





	1. Prologue

Hyunbin knew that look of wonder, adoration, amazement, stiff shoulders and stolen glances, and smiles that broke through a nonchalant, aloof expression, after his every word. Hyunbin knew that look very well. Because he wore the same one years before. It created feelings of jealousy, bitterness, watching the king with his new pet. He stepped into their path from his secret voyeur spot. The boy went wide eyed in panic, freezing for a moment when he recognized the queen consort. Before all but falling to his knees at his feet as Hyunbin reveled in the reminder that he was above him. He watched the top of his head for a minute, until the king cleared his throat in impatience at Hyunbin’s little display of dominance. 

“You may rise.” Hyunbin said coldly focusing his gaze on his husband.

“Hello Queen Consort Hyunbin.” The boy said, still not meeting Hyunbin’s gaze. 

“I don’t recall a formal announcement of your visit, I would have prepared something special for you.” The word ‘special’ fell from Hyunbin’s lips with contempt, and Seonho visibly shuddered, unconsciously stepping closer to the King. 

“This was a brief visit as Lady Seonho traveled back to his home.” The King spoke on Seonho’s behalf. 

“I see, are you enjoying _my_ gardens. I’m sure I could provide more insight than the king. I’ll join you.” Hyunbin suggested, walking to the king’s other side, taking his hand and swinging their arms in an exaggerated manner, for Seonho to see. 

“Very well, we’ve already walked the paths at the northern part of the gardens.” The king said pulling his hand out of the queen’s grasp. 

Hyunbin hated to admit it but Seonho was very charming and engaged while Hyunbin talked about the plants of the southern garden. And the King smiled at every sentence he uttered as if Hyunbin wasn’t present at all. Hyunbin loved the King’s smile, he hadn’t seen it in quite some time. But he rather he never smiles again, that take that boy in.

* * *

“He’s quite young.” Hyunbin remarked as he had settled into the king’s bed. 

“Just say what you’re thinking Hyunbin, I have little patience this evening.” The King said.

“Little patience for me, this evening. You seem to have a lot of patience for that child, Minhyun!” Hyunbin finally exploded. 

“There it is, that’s what you mean to say. I’d like to remind you that we were married when you were barely sixteen.” Minhyun retorted. 

“Yes, but there is less than two years between us, not ten!” Hyunbin spat folding his arms. 

“He’s fifteen.” Minhyun said plainly. 

“You always hated when your father used children in his political ploys, when he took children for wives, just for their family’s power and alliance. And now- “ 

“It isn’t like that, Hyunbin. You’ve seen him, you’ve spoken with him. You know he’s wonderful. I didn’t know he was fifteen, if I had I would have stopped myself. But now…” Minhyun trailed off. 

“But now? You’ll take him as your second wife.” Hyunbin said, answering his own question, defeated. 

“People are growing restless Hyunbin, they keep pressuring me for an heir. Last week the Kim clan sent one of their daughters disguised as a gisaeng in an attempt to drug me and seduce me! All for an heir. Courting Seonho is a way to show that I am interested in the future of the nation and strengthen my leadership.” Minhyun finally cracked, some of his true stress and burden showing through the usual indifferent façade. 

“Can we try tonight? Please.” Hyunbin’s gaze was pleading, for affection, for love, for reassurance. 

“Come here.” Minhyun pulled him into his arms. And took him as he had done so many times before, each saying a silent prayer after, hoping, maybe this time.

* * *

“You enjoy the gardens, right? For the king’s birthday, there is a maze cut into the tall grass by the west wall. We could go there if you like. Then to the King’s birthday celebration.” Hyunbin’s gentle expression gave away none of his sinister intentions for the afternoon. 

“That sounds lovely, Queen Consort. I’ll prepare immediately.” Seonho was excited and began fluttering around the room, thrilled to be getting closer to the queen. 

They went to the maze soon after, Seonho excited the entire way, chattering to Hyunbin animatedly, who simply offered infrequent nods and grimaces. When they arrived, there was a guard standing by that Seonho bowed to slightly and Hyunbin completely ignored. They entered and walked side by side, but when Seonho turned the first corner Hyunbin dashed out of the maze and the guard entered, making sure to stay out of Seonho’s view until he reached a dead end. 

“I knew I would find you here.” Minhyun said approaching Hyunbin who was focused intently on the maze. 

Hyunbin paled when he saw his husband. But feigned a pleasant expression. “Shouldn’t you be soaking in a fragrant bath in preparation of your celebration?” Hyunbin asked smiling.

“I was curious about what you and Seonho were doing and figured you were both in the garden.” Minhyun said. 

“O-oh, Seonho went back to his room, he wasn’t feeling very well.” Hyunbin lied. 

“Really? Must be something going around the palace, you’ve been ill recently also.” Minhyun remarked absently. 

“Yes, I haven’t been feeling well recently, I’ve visited the palace doctor to figure out why.” Hyunbin said, nervously fidgeting, but before he could say more a scream rang out. 

Seonho had reached a dead end in the maze. He sighed and turned around walking back the way he had entered the small path. When a man approached him. He bowed slightly and attempted to walk around but the man grabbed his wrist. Seonho attempted to pull away, but the grip tightened, he started to panic. 

“Please, let me go. I won’t tell anyone. Please.” Seonho pleaded. 

“No one is going to care about the accusations of some tainted whore that fucked a palace guard.” 

“Please don’t do this.” Seonho said pushing the man back as he approached cowering away as the man pulled the ribbon loosening his clothes, struggling to keep the gaping fabric together. 

“I see why the king likes you, I might even marry you after you’re disgraced.” The man approached Seonho ripping the outer fabric of his bottoms, he screamed and moved wildly. “Minhyun!” He shouted out of fear ignoring titles and formalities. 

“I thought you said Seonho went back to his room?” Minhyun said already running into the maze. 

Seonho had given up frozen in fear eyes shut tight crying silently as the man loomed over him. Until he heard a pained gasp and opened his eyes to see the guard fall back, dead. Looking up and seeing Minhyun. Seonho moved to hug him but was held at arm’s length. 

“It isn’t decent, redress. I’ll lead you out of here.” Minhyun said turning away from Seonho to give him privacy. 

Seonho retied his clothing staring at the shreds of the out layer of his bottoms the man had ripped. He didn’t know what to say. “Uh…” 

Minhyun turned around and gave him a fake smile, and Seonho stepped back before taking the hand Minhyun offered him, wordlessly. “Did he touch you?” Minhyun asked as they walked through the maze. 

“No. He just said awful things and threatened me.” Seonho felt nervous by this serious and disingenuous side of Minhyun he was seeing. 

“We’ll have to get the royal doctor to check.” Minhyun said. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, but the palace will erupt in disorder if I marry someone impure, no matter the circumstance.”  
“I- no, I understand we can go to the medical ward now.” Seonho said hiding betrayal in his voice. 

Hyunbin was pacing by the maze entrance trying to think of a lie. But when he saw Seonho and Minhyun his mind went blank. Minhyun let go of Seonho’s hand and walked over slapping Hyunbin so hard he fell to his knees. 

“Did you think he was just going to tear his clothes off and leave him, leave me to think he was impure. And just walk away? Men like that have no morals, know no boundaries, he was going to rape him, and then to protect himself, kill him! And it would have been your fault! And I would have complied with any punishment the Yoo clan wanted for his life, even taking yours.” Minhyun was enraged. 

“I’m sorry your majesty. I’m sorry and I’ll atone for this betrayal in any manner you see fit but please don’t strike me. Because of my… our baby.” Hyunbin bowed lowering his head until it touched the grass, his body shaking in fear. 

“Baby? You’re-” Minhyun fell to the ground overcome by the series and various emotions he had gone through so quickly. He pulled Hyunbin up by the shoulders and looked into his eyes, they were glossy with unshed tears and Minhyun held him tightly. 

Seonho turned away, not wanting to interrupt the couple’s joyous moment, and not cry in front of Hyunbin, who he now knew hated him so much they could never be more than rivals for the king’s affection. Seonho then swore, to strive for nothing more than the king’s favor.


	2. Congratulations

The wedding had to wait until after the birth of Hyunbin’s child. An old superstition that a child would wish bad luck on the union of their father with another if it occurred before the birth. But Seonho had moved into his own residence at the palace, he liked having a place to call his own, even though it was quite lonely. While Hyunbin consumed most of the king’s time. Seonho spent his days planning his private garden he would request of the king as a gift after their union. He knew that Hyunbin prided himself of having the most beautiful gardens in the palace, but Seonho wanted to change that. He sometimes worried if he was allowing himself to focus more on his rivalry with Hyunbin than earning the king’s favor. But he didn’t do small petty acts and had all but ignored Hyunbin during his pregnancy, having nothing against his child. 

The child was born one morning before the sun had risen. Seonho sent a basket of fruit in congratulations. Inviting the king over to ask him to personally deliver the gift and to request they be married the following day. The offer was accompanied by a heated kiss, that Minhyun couldn’t bring himself to deny and a hesitant agreeance. Seonho had heard Hyunbin’s delivery was quite difficult and he was on strict orders of bedrest, making him unable to attend the wedding, which Seonho was pleased to hear. He didn’t think Hyunbin deserved to attend his wedding after he had done everything in his power to attempt tear him and Minhyun apart. Minhyun smiled when he saw Hyunbin and his son, Hyunbin spoke softly to the baby and Hyunbin had never looked so in love and unguarded. He left the gift silently on the table and exited the room, a long night of wedding preparations ahead of him. He sent a guard to deliver an invitation to the Yoo clan, giving orders to travel all night to make sure it arrived before the sun rose tomorrow. 

Seonho smiled to himself as he imagined his wedding day. He had been dreaming of it for nearly a year. He knew that his family had always intended for him to marry the prince he had seen on only one occasion as a child. When his cousin became the previous king’s ninth wife. His mother had turned him to face the boy, who stood tight lipped, displaying none of the joy that a wedding called for. Seonho was scared to approach him, their age gap seeming too wide to cross then. But now they spoke like they were equals. Seonho wondered if Minhyun would return, but figured he was too busy preparing the wedding on such a short notice. Seonho opened his wardrobe to reveal the beautiful gold detailed red and blue dress he would wear. He vaguely wondered if Hyunbin looked beautiful on his wedding day, guessing he was probably stunning with long legs and charismatic features that probably shined in the costume makeup worn at a wedding. But Seonho shook off those thoughts, focusing on himself and his impending wedding. 

“You’re not Lady Seonho anymore, tomorrow you become Royal Noble Consort Seonho. And you won’t fall at anyone’s feet.” Seonho talked to himself in the mirror holding his chin up proudly.

He was awoken early by news that his family had arrived. He hurriedly dressed and let them enter. Stepping back in confusion when they all bowed deeply to him. He whined embarrassed by the actions and forced them all to stand up straight. His mother remarked on how thin he had become and his father noted how tired he looked. He simply nodded to their criticism and told the lady’s in waiting to bring tea. His parents then remarked on the state of his quarters. 

“Isn’t it a bit small for the first Royal Noble Consort?” His mother said. 

“It’s the only residence available, the King had just forced his father’s wives to switch residences before I moved here. He didn’t want to inconvenience them, further.” Seonho automatically defended the king.

“Oh, you really like him, Seonho. Defending him instantly. But remember no matter how much you like him, you’re just another trophy for him to collect. So, get all you can before he gets bored of you.” His mother had been reminding him of his status as pretty object to adorn the king since he was child. But his dear friend had been telling him otherwise for just as long. So, he felt better about himself than he should have. He looked around at the few familiar faces not spotting the one person he dearly missed. 

“Where is everyone else?” Seonho asked knowing his large family had to be somewhere. 

“They went to visit your cousin, he became a widow and with such a small child, poor thing.” His mother remarked standing up and walking toward the wedding garb. 

“This is beautiful, did you design it?” 

“Min-The king prepared it for me.” Seonho said watching closely, not wanting anyone to touch it besides his hands and Minhyun’s he looked down and blushed at the thought.   
“We better visit your cousin too. See you later, Royal Noble Consort.” His father said giving him a grin.   
Seonho nodded and led his family out, feeling pleasant and comfortable with their presence. The ladies in waiting reappeared. And told him it was time to begin preparations. He was given a bath in the king’s favorite scent, followed by makeup and hair that left him looking and feeling like someone else. He finally dressed in the beautiful garment Minhyun had made for him. It was beautiful and he thought back fondly on the moment the king had gifted it to him. 

‘This is one symbol of my promise to you, my promise to love you, protect you, to give you more than you could ever desire.’  
Seonho was led slowly outside by the ladies in waiting, the sound of far bells setting the tempo for his procession. He scanned the crowd for his friend, but forced himself to focus on his wedding, smiling to the crowds of people as he passed. The ladies led him to the great steps before taking their place behind the mass that had formed. Seonho looked up and saw Minhyun looking at him with such love and amazement he had to take a deep breath before he proceeded to join him. Minhyun extended his hand to help him take the last step onto the platform. They quietly exchanged vows and symbolic food before descending to join the cheering crowd below. 

Hyunbin had just gotten the baby to sleep, when he heard the bells, wedding bells, his heart raced. He couldn’t believe that Minhyun would hold a wedding when he was on bed rest and not even mention it to him. He screamed and pushed everything from his table in his rage. The fruit Seonho sent rolled across the floor, leaving the note Seonho had sent along, at the bottom of the basket on display. Hyunbin tore open the letter. 

_‘Congratulations, to both of us.’_


End file.
